leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Viktor
}} Abilities Live= , an item that takes up one of his item slots, but provides him with stats and can be upgraded in the store to augment one of his abilities and improve its stats. The Hex Core can only be upgraded once, for 1000 gold, and cannot be sold back to the store. * : Grants Viktor . }} | }} Viktor sends a device at an enemy unit to blast them for magic damage. The device then returns to him granting a shield for up to 3 seconds. |leveling = |range = 600 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} increases Viktor's movement speed by 30% for 3 seconds. }} | 2000 |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=single target |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the damage but will not stop the shield from returning. |additional= * Power Transfer grants Viktor the shield even if the target dies while the projectile is in flight. ** However, the projectile must still fly to the target's location, then return to Viktor. * Relative to basic - :* 220 health = g :* 6 health regeneration per 5 seconds = g * passive must be worth g for it to be gold efficient. |video=Viktor QVideo }}}} Viktor conjures a gravitational imprisonment device at a target location for 4 seconds, slowing all enemies that pass above it. Whilst under its effect, enemies generate stacks every seconds; at 3 stacks the target will be stunned for seconds. |leveling = |range = 625 ( if ) |cooldown = |cost = 65 |costtype = mana }} cast range is increased by 30%. }} | seconds after leaving the marked area. * Gravity Field will remain active if Viktor dies. * Gravity Field's animation can be seen by both teams through Fog of War. * Relative to basic - :* 200 mana = g :* 5 Mana regeneration per 5 seconds = g :* 10% Cooldown reduction = g * is gold efficient even without its passive. |video=Viktor WVideo }}}} Viktor uses his robotic arm to fire a 500-unit length laser beam across the field in a chosen path, dealing magic damage to every enemy it hits. |leveling = |range = 540 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} sets fire to enemies, dealing 30% additional magic damage over 4 seconds. |leveling = }} | - :* 45 ability power = g * passive must be worth g for it to be gold efficient. |video=Viktor EVideo }}}} Viktor conjures a chaos storm at the target location, dealing magic damage and silencing enemies in the area for seconds. The storm cloud remains for 7 seconds afterwards, firing lightning bolts at every nearby at 0.25 second intervals. |leveling = |range = 700 |cooldown = 120 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} to move it to the cursor's location, with the storm moving faster the closer it is to Viktor. |range = Global }} | seconds. * Chaos Storm can be controlled by Alt + Right-Click or by pressing the R button (default hotkeys). It can be commanded to move toward locations or enemy champions (it will continue to follow the chosen enemy champion unless commanded otherwise). * If Viktor is affected by hard-CC he cannot issue new commands to the storm. * If the champion the storm is currently following enters stealth, the storm will continue to follow them, effectively giving away their position. * The storm grants sight around its position for the full duration. * Including the initial damage, Chaos Storm deals 29 instance of damage. ** will apply a 15% slow on each instance of damage dealt. * Chaos Storm remains active and continues to deal damage if Viktor dies before the storm ends. ** When Viktor dies, the storm immediately stops moving and cannot be subsequently redirected. * Probable Bug: If Chaos Storm is summoned in a brush where the enemy has no vision, it will remain invisible to the enemy team for its duration even if it is redirected out of the bush. This may be a bug. ** Aside from when the bug occurs, the Chaos Storm will be visible to enemies for its duration even if it enters a brush or the fog of war. |video=Viktor RVideo }}}} |-| PBE= , which permanently occupies one of his item slots. Viktor can spend to upgrade his Hex Core, increasing its stats and granting Viktor 1 Evolution point that he can spend to augment one of his basic abilities. Viktor can upgrade his Hex Core up to 3 times, finishing with the that augments the . * : Grants Viktor +3 ability power per level. * : Grants +4 ability power per level, +20 ability power, 150 mana and 1 Evolution Point. * : Grants +5 ability power per level, +40 ability power, 300 mana and 1 Evolution Point. * : Grants Viktor +6 ability power per level, +60 ability power, 500 mana and 1 Evolution Point. }} | g, each of Viktor's upgrades will be at least 100% gold efficient at level 8. Factoring the 3 ability power per level that he gains for free, the item is gold efficient at level 2. * At level 18, The Perfect Hex Core grants a total of 168 ability power. Including the 500 mana, the item is worth 4654 gold (not including any passives). |video= }}}} Viktor blasts an enemy unit, dealing magic damage and granting a shield for seconds. Viktor's next basic attack is converted into magic damage, dealing 20 - 210 (Based on Viktor's level) bonus damage. |description2 = :}} Viktor gains 30% movement speed for seconds. |leveling = |range = 700 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | 2000 |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=single target |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the damage but will not cancel the shield nor the enhancer. |additional= |video=Viktor QVideo }}}} Viktor conjures a gravitational imprisonment device at a target location for 4 seconds, slowing all enemies that pass above it. Whilst under its effects, enemies generate stacks every seconds; at 3 stacks the target will be stunned for seconds. |description2 = :}} Units stunned by Gravity Field are dragged into the center. |leveling = |range = 700 |cooldown = |cost = 65 |costtype = mana }} | seconds after leaving the marked area. * Gravity Field will remain active if Viktor dies. * Gravity Field's animation can be seen by both teams through Fog of War. |video=Viktor WVideo }}}} Viktor uses his robotic arm to fire a 500-unit length laser beam across the field in a chosen path, dealing magic damage to every enemy it hits. |description2 = :}} An explosion follows Death Ray's wake, dealing additional damage. Enemies already hit by Death Ray will take 40% damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 540 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} After a second delay, Viktor conjures a singularity at the target location, dealing magic damage and interrupting channeled abilities. The storm cloud remains for 7 seconds afterwards, firing lightning bolts at every nearby enemy at 0.5 second intervals. |description3= :}} Chaos Storm moves 20% faster. |leveling = |range = 700 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} to move it to the cursor's location or at an enemy champion. The singularity moves faster the closer it is to Viktor but always at maximum speed when moving towards him. |range = Global }} | seconds. ** Including the initial damage, Chaos Storm deals 15 instances of damage. (Pending to test) ** will apply a 15% slow on each instance of damage dealt. * Chaos Storm can be controlled by Alt + Right-Click or by pressing the R button (default hotkeys). It can be commanded to move toward locations or enemy champions (it will continue to follow the chosen enemy champion unless commanded otherwise). * If Viktor is affected by hard-CC he cannot issue new commands to the singularity. * If the champion the storm is currently following enters stealth, the singularity will continue to follow them, effectively giving away their position. * The singularity grants sight around its position for the full duration. * Chaos Storm remains active and continues to deal damage if Viktor dies. ** When Viktor dies, the singularity immediately stops moving and cannot be subsequently redirected. * Probable Bug: If Chaos Storm is summoned in a brush where the enemy has no vision, it will remain invisible to the enemy team for its duration even if it is redirected out of the bush. This may be a bug. ** Aside from when the bug occurs, the Chaos Storm will be visible to enemies for its duration even if it enters a brush or the fog of war. |video=Viktor RVideo }}}} References cs:Viktor de:Viktor es:Viktor fr:Viktor pl:Viktor pt-br:Viktor ru:Viktor zh:维克托 Category:2011 release Category:Champion specific items Category:Released champion Category:Season Two release Category:Mage champion Category:Silence champion Category:Slow champion Category:Stun champion Category:Haste champion Category:Shield champion